Was It Worth it?
by LunarKisses
Summary: A death penalty awaited him, and all he was doing was reading a letter from a person he used to know. SasuSaku


Was it Worth it?

By: Airbender656

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you still remember when I proclaimed my love for you when you were leaving Konoha? Do you? _

_If you do, then I want to know why you said "Thank you." _

_I want to know why you left us._

_Me, Naruto, and Kakashi, yes even Kakashi all miss you every since you left. _

_We tried so many times to bring you back._

_We ended up failing miserably every time. _

_The first time I saw you after 2 years, I remember thinking 'Why Sasuke?'_

_I trained so hard so I could build my self-confidence, strength, and make a name for myself. I'm sick of being saved by you guys so many times. I'm sick of being your shadows. _

_I sought after Tsunade to become her apprentice, and guess what? I did. _

_I'm sure you grew stronger in Orochimaru's lair. _

_Heck, you even killed him. _

_Every time I wake up, I feel you going more and more into the shadows cast upon you by your brother after he slaughtered everyone in your clan. _

_I could never feel the pain you have endured over the years. When I was younger, I believed I could heal you with my love. Patch up the scars in your heart. _

_Now, I just want you back here, safe in Konoha. _

_I hate waking up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare, where you completely gave in to the darkness. _

_It's a terrible feeling, to feel the person you love slip away from your fingers. _

_I remember when you used to call me annoying, and weak._

_You know, I don't think you ever saw me fight. No wonder you think I'm weak huh? I bet you still think I'm that worthless, annoying, weak 13-year old. _

_Do you know how much I want to punch you right now? _

_I want to hate you Sasuke! So much! You're driving me insane, did you know that?! _

_I want to Sasuke…_

_But I never can, I never will and I never could._

_Is this really love Sasuke? The fact, I want you to be happy even if you're not with me here in Konoha, just as long as you're happy._

_I used to only 'love' you for your looks, but then I got to know you. _

_I didn't like what you experienced. _

_I knew what would happen if I loved you._

_Yet I didn't care and loved you anyway._

_I didn't care if you only married me as a baby supporter or something. _

_If I'm just near you, or by your side I'm happy. I'm okay with it. _

_It breaks my heart to say it Sasuke, but I knew you only cared for me as a teammate. _

_That's why I'm accepting the mission, that's going to kill me. _

_It's for you._

_To bring you back._

_I know you won't understand, but I hope you will someday. _

_To conclude this, I want to ask this question that's been burning in my very heart for so long._

_Was it worth it? _

_With love, _

_Haruno Sakura. _

--------

As he finished reading the letter, he kept reading it and reading it all over again.

He couldn't accept it.

Two years ago, Haruno Sakura took the mission of seducing Akatsuki's leader, while sending information she has gathered to Konoha on the last remaining Akatsuki members. There had to be weaknesses.

The information came, but she never returned.

A week earlier, her body was found in a cave.

Strangled.

Naked.

Cold.

Next to her, was another body.

She didn't die without a fight.

She took down another Akatsuki with her.

No one ever expected she would take down Kisame.

But Leader, and the other Akatsuki's were still alive and well.

Her memorial was held. The whole village came. She was the best medic-nin, she was able to surpass Tsunade.

All her dreams and aspirations were completed.

Except one.

Him.

He clutched that letter to his heart, careful not to rip the words she wrote out for him. And for him only.

As three ANBU's entered his cell, he stood up and followed them after clutching the letter given to him by Kakashi.

His death was coming nearer.

Every step he took, he kept reminding himself he would see Sakura again.

He couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

Of course, Tsunade had to keep the traitors best friend away while he faced his death penalty.

And as Tsuande read something from a scroll, he clutched that letter in his hand even more.

_Sakura. _

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are a traitor to this Village and to your friends and family. Now, you must pay the price that awaited you many years ago. Do you have any last words?"

"Hn."

The trademark 'hn' of the Uchiha's. His last words.

As she was about to pull the lever that would stab the Uchiha in the heart, she barely heard him say a phrase that answered Sakura's letter.

"No. It wasn't." and the lever was pulled down.


End file.
